


ghosts in winterfell

by okelay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories keep her from moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts in winterfell

Whenever she closed her eyes, she could still see Winterfell around her.

She'd see the weirwood, with its red leaves and hot pools , hear the wind, feel it caress her skin. she'd hear her father's voice, telling her how the winds rustling the leaves were the gods answering their prayers.  
She'd hear the clashing of swords coming from the yard, her brothers voices and laughter, the noises from Mikken's forge, and she'd smell the food cooking in the kitchens.  
She'd look up to the towers and roofs and see a small spot moving and know it to be Bran, climbing. 

She'd feel the comforting presence of Nymeria by her side, and further away, the rest of the pack.   
She'd walk the halls and hear Sansa whispering with Jeyne and Septa Mordane attempting to teach them something.  
She'd hear her mother's voice, giving commands to the servants and rickon's cries next to her.  
She'd walk into the great heall to see her father with Jory and his men, talking to the common folk.

She felt it all around her, the sounds and smells and heat of her home. 

Every night, after her prayers, she took a wall through Winterfell. to see them again, to see it again. so she would not forget.

Sometimes she'd wake up during the night and she'd cry out for her father.often after a wolf dream she'd feel as if Nymeria had been asleep next to her. She used to cling to Needle and remember sword play with Bran and think of Jon. 

They were all hidden inside her and sometimes they spoke on her ear. She'd put them all inside a box and put it away, deep inside the part of Arya Stark that still remained.


End file.
